If your so quiet, is this too loud for you
by Fallin-Alone-Scared-Lost
Summary: Set three years after the memory arch. The yamis have returned, with their own bodies. College has been going for our hikaris for two years now. You would think that everything has calmed down? Nope, A new set of items, full sum up inside. Tendershipping!
1. Prolog

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, this is a fan-fiction. Pure fan-fiction, the whole meaning of it being fan-fiction. SO I don't own, so no sue me.

NA/ I looked at a story Sunday that was not a story. It was basically a note jumping on people on here. You likely know what I'm talking about. So I got an idea, that was totally against what they want, and I really think this should turn out very cute. It was going to be a one shot, but I don't think so anymore. RyouXBakura, MarikXMailk, YugiXYami, JoeyXSeto OCXOC, and a few mix ups that will be odd and funny. Myself and my yami are the OCs and yes because I was upset, that is why they are there. Their not marry-sues or anything like that. This story is really going to be about Ryou and Bakura just everyone else in here, for the reason that they just need to be.

Sum up. All the yamis have their own bodies. It's been three years since where the show left off at. The yamis have been back for 12 weeks. Ryou, Marik, Seto, Yugi, and Joey are in College now. In this Mailk is the yami, just so you know. The yamis and hikaris can talk to each via mind link, and can talk to one another, not just their own yami or hikari

/Hi/ the light talking from mind link

\Hi\ the darks talking from mind link

"Hi" Talking

_Thought_ Thinking

Story Start. Ryou POV

It's been 12 weeks, since the yamis came back. It was odd when they just showed up. They hadn't looked like they did in the past; they looked like they had when they were just our yamis. They are still our yamis, and the mind link is still there, they just have their own bodies now. No one seems to know it happened, maybe only the Gods know. We don't have to know how it happened to understand that it did happen.

I'm meant to be studying for my BIO class. But I swear if I hear the word ATP one more time, I'm going to scream. I'm keeping my face in this book, even if class let out over two hours ago. I'm at home; why not keep up my studies?

"A.T.P….?" A voice I know all too well says from behind me.

I close my book calmly. "AAHHHH" I shout at Bakura. He's wearing his normal outfit. Black leather pants and a tight white t-shirt. The look on his face is priceless. The look is somewhere between shock and distress.

"What the hell was that for?" His voice showed he was trying not to get angry.

/You were reading my mind. I said if anyone said the word ATP again I was going to scream. You had to see if I'd do it. / _That should teach him not to look into my mind._

\One tiny problem with that, I didn't read your mind, I was reading over your shoulder. \

Oh, now that was smart of me. Great, he has that look in his eyes. I should start running...now. I run so fast out of my room and down the stairs, I don't think my yami even noticed me getting up.

"Hikari, come out and play," nope I was wrong, he noticed.

Great another day gone down the drain. It's not like he'd hurt me or anything. That time in our lives is over. Things used to be bad between us, he'd hurt, or use me how he felt. I nearly jump when I notice he's behind me. Theres a need for words, but I don't really know what to say. I guess I should say I'm sorry, but then our game would be over. A calm chiming sound takes our attention away from each other. Saved by the door bell, I guess.

"I'll get it," I say walking over to the door.

Upon opening the door I am shocked to see Marik and Mailk. Marik's wearing a purple tank top?

And Mailk is wearing a black one. I thought those things were only for girls, oh well. They walk past me into the house mumbling a hey. Behind them is Caitlin and her yami Kiro. Caitlin is wearing a red tube top with black jeans. Kiro is in a gold shirt with a long black skirt. Their both waiting for me to welcome them in, unlike Marik and Mailk.

"Well, come in." I say steeping aside.

Caitlin Is a girl I go to College with. She has long black hair down to her back side, so does her yami. Her eyes are silver, where her yami's are gold. I was shocked when I found out she had a yami. Her and some people she knows are the holders of four of these seven millennium pendents. These pendents are silver, not gold and each have a different symbol in their centers. Kiro had them made , 5000 years ago. Did I mention Kiro was Atemu's baby sister? Lets just say they never got along, and never will. Both girls are 5'2, yeah short much? Better go find out why their all here.

"I give up why are you here?" I ask as I seat myself in the armchair. Caitlin is playing with her pendent, not a good sign.

"Well, you see we went to go kill the friendship speech bitch, and Atemu got mad about it, and Kiro punched him." Marik says in a rush.

"What?!"

"My hikari is right, why didn't you invite us?" Bakura asks. That was not what I had meant.

"Sad thing is, friendship speech girl is still alive and now Atemu wants to banish us to the shadows," Mailk was saying but is cut off by Caitlin.

"And he never will, even if he does I can get us out, stop worrying! And I thought we weren't telling Ryou,"

They weren't going to tell me? I walk back up the stairs and hope everyone takes the hint to follow me. Yay for them they understood. I push the door open to my bedroom. I sit on my bed and sigh as everyone else finds a place to sit. Bakura sits next to me. Kiro and Cait are sitting on the floor looking up at us. Marik and Mailk set themselves at the foot of my bed. Cait whispers something in Kiro's ear and then walks over to Marik. They both leave the room. I wonder what they're doing.

"Kiro of Cairo, if your hikari is touching mine, I'll kill her." Mailk says as laughing is heard in the hall way.

Bakura POV

Great all I need is my insane friend fighting with my insane ex-wife gone friend. Maybe I should tell Ryou about my past with Kiro? It doesn't matter now anyway. I have Ryou, Kiro has Caitlin and we're all happy with it. I didn't think I'd use that word. Happy, is an odd word anyway. Something tells me today is not going to go well. Maybe it's because Malik just run out of the room followed by Kiro, then Ryou. I should see what is happening too.

"Caitlin, your dead!" I should hurry up I think.

I walk into the hall way in time to see Malik push Caitlin down our carpeted stairs. She landed on her back in the living room, and shouts _"Bloody Hell!". _

"What happened?" My hikari says to everyone in the hall.

"She gave Marik sugar, now he'll be jumping off the walls!" If that's the reason there will be hell to pay. For one I'm not in the mood. Today was just meant to be about resting. The weekend is just started today and now this.


	2. Chapter 1 Valentine

AN. I'm baaaaaaaccccck. Told ya I would be updating soon. I am having so much fun with this. And no the OCs are NOT gonna be Mary-sues. This is a shifted story-line of a fic of my friends and me. The reason they were married was not for love and they never had sex, I'll tell reason later. They have a reason for being in this, and it is important, I promise it is.

Still own nothing.

Many months later.

All has been calm in the Bakura house hold. Until today that is.

Yami Kiro Point of View.

Ryou is sitting by the window. Bakura is somewhere upstairs. My Hikari has sent me on a mission. This may be the most important task of my after life. We are going to get Bakura and Ryou together if it kills us. Malik and Marik are helping us. This plan is fail proof.

I stalk quietly up on Ryou, he hasn't noticed me. He is just looking out the window. I have to wonder if this is what Bakura would have turned out like, if it weren't for my half-brother. Ryou is soft and sweet, shy. He still hasn't noticed as I am behind him. My weapon for this mission held tightly in my hand. A sealed letter, with his name on it.

"RYOU!" I shout, he falls out of his seat. I think I scared him, oh well.

Ryou looks up at me and he seems to calm down a bit.

"Kiro? What are you doing?" He questions in his English accent.

I push the letter to his face. " My hikari has sent me on a mission," He takes the letter. " This mission is to help get you and my ex-husband together."

He quickly reads over the letter before my words sink in. "That's all fine and well, wait, ex...husband?" He seems shocked.

"Yes, my ex husband. Bakura" I sate

"Ba...Bakura? Bakura is your ex?" He falls into his seat that he was on before I came into the room.

"Well, yes."

"I never knew. You two most of loved each other..." His faces falls has he says this.

"Not really."

"Then why were you two married?"

"Long story short. My half-brother said I had two weeks to find someone to marry or he'd pick for me. I left the palace and went to Bakura's. You see he and I were close friends, I was good at stealing and I hated my family." Ryou nods his head at this. "Well, when I got there I told him everything. I never wanted to be with a man, and Bakura knew it. We came up with a plan, we would get married. I wouldn't have to be with anyone, and it would a stab to Atume to have his enemy married to the princess of Egypt. Ryou, we never loved each other like that, never even slept in the same bed."

I wait for him to take all this in. He seems to be thinking real hard about all this. Poor kid, all he wants is for his yami to love him, which I know he does. Ryou is too shy and has too much fear of rejection to say anything to his yami. Bakura is too head strong and also has a fear of rejection, so he won't say it.

"So, you two never, you know, had sex?" I bust out laughing at his question

"Not once. He wasn't interested in women and I wasn't interested in men."

"And you and Cait are going to try to get us together?"

"Yes, it's not like he doesn't feel the same. You two are just too hard-headed to do it yourselves!"

He was about to use a come back when a shout of "GODS DAMN IT CAITLIN DON'T DO THAT!" came from upstairs.

Cait's point of view

Bakura's bedroom door is half way open. I hope my yami doesn't mess up this mission. Most people would ask: why send a yami to help a hikari get with a yami? Why? Because only a yami can understand a yami. Thats why I am also going to talk to Bakura.

All he is doing looking at the wall and playing with his knife. Wait, that isn't his knife! That's the one I lost. He most of gotten it from me last time I was over here. Stupid thief, oh well, the knife isn't important.

Now, what's the best plan of action here? Oh, I know! I walk into the room calmly. I tackle him off his bed and knock the knife out of his hand. I'm on his back but he still bucks me off, damn it. We both stand up, he's not facing me. He throws a punch and I catch his fist as he turns to punch me. He jerks his hand back and notices it's just me. He seems alright, I guess he's not mad.

"GODS DAMN IT! CAITLIN DON'T DO THAT!" Or maybe he is mad.

I just take the letter out of my pocket and hand it to him. "Here, this will explain why I did that."

He grabs it and quickly reads over it. "And how does this explain anything?"

"Because, at this V-day ball, I'm going to help you and Ryou get together!"

He looks at me like I've grown another head. "And what makes you think I want to get together with my Hikari?"

"Because you love him and he loves you." Why does Bakura have to be such a hot head?

"Your insane. You've been spending too much time with Malik and Marik."

"Bakura I know I'm crazy and maybe I have been spending too much time with them. But you want to know something?"

He looks at me oddly for a moment. "What?"

I take a deep breath. " I know for a fact that you both care about each other. Neither of you want to tell the other how you feel, 'cause your both scared to death of rejection."

Maybe I shouldn't have said all that, now he looks like he wants to kill me. "I. Am. Not. Scared Of. ANYTHING!"

"I don't care. But, one way or the other, you are coming to this party and you are going to enjoy yourself." After stating this I just walk out. I'm not in the mood for this. I'll grab Kiro on my way out.

* * *

February 14th 20-- 7:45PM Night of the Valentine's day ball. At The club "Moon lit Dream"

Marik's point of view

Well, we're all just waiting. I wish Malik would keep his hands to himself! We're seated at different tables. Atume, YuGi, Seto, and Joey are on the left of this table. We're the middle table. Me, Malik, Bakura, Ryou, Kiro, and Cait are seated here. On the right of us is Darren, Lulu, Cloe, Salzar, and the baby James. We're all just waiting for this party to get started.

I look over at Cait who is tapping her nails on the table. "Do you think this will turn out alright?" I ask her.

"Yeah, as long as Brad and Venon (1) don't show up." She sighs and stops tapping her nails. "I need to go backstage." And with that she heads off.

It stays quite and no one seems to move, except for Malik grouping me. Ryou's eyes look sad. I think it's because he hasn't got with Bakura. This plan better work tonight.

Backstage

Cait's point of view.

I Just got changed into my stage outfit. This plan of ours had better work, or else I'm gonna have more then one Yami and Hikari after me. The clock is turning over to eight, time to do this.

Back in main room. No one's point of view.

Stage lights go up as Cait walks out on stage.

"Happy Valentine's day everyone. I'm glad you could all make it. Tonight we're doing songs just for our Yin Yang relationships."

"Our 1st song is for Seto and Joey, even if their not Yami and Hikari, they're still yin yang. This song is "The Reason" and it's by Hoobastank."

The music starts playing and Cait starts to sing.

_I'm not a perfect person_

_Theres so many things I wish I didn't do_

_But I continue learning_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

_I'm sorry that I hurt you _

_It's something that i must live with everyday_

_And all the pain I put you through_

_I wish that I could take it all away_

_And be the one who catches all your tears_

_That's why I need you to hear_

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

_And the reason is you_

_And the reason is you _

_And the reason is you _

_I'm not a perfect person_

_Theres so many things I wish I didn't do_

_But I continue learning_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

_I've found a reason to show_

_A side of me you didn't know_

_A reason for all that I do_

_And the reason is you _

Joey had turned a nice shade of red by the end of the song. Seto had a look of 'I will kill you'

"Our next song is for YuGi and Atume. It's "My Egyptian Lover" by Space Cowboy."

Music starts.

_My Egyptian Lover.._

_I see your girl_

_But she don't do it like me_

_She's not that type_

_I see it in your eyes_

_You need a freak_

_Someone to keep your secret_

_A girl like me_

_Who knows what's on your mind_

_You know I'm hot, ow!_

_I see you looking at me_

_Stop wasting time_

_And come with me tonight_

_Stop spending money on me_

_Make up your mind_

_If your coming home with me_

_Your running out of time_

_My Egyptian lover_

_( My Egyptian lover)_

_There is no other_

_(My Egyptian lover)_

_My Egyptian lover)_

_(My Egyptian lover)_

_There is no other_

_(There is no other)_

_I see you boy_

_But you don't holla at me_

_I think you're shy_

_I'll show you what to do_

_I'll be you dog, woof_

_Come to you when you call me_

_Just close your eyes_

_And dance with me tonight_

_You make me hot, ow!_

_You got me goin' crazy_

_You're on my mind_

_And make my heart go boom_

_Stop acting shady on me_

_And wasting time_

_Then you can take me on your magic carpet ride!_

_My Egyptian lover_

_( My Egyptian lover)_

_There is no other_

_(My Egyptian lover)_

_My Egyptian lover)_

_(My Egyptian lover)_

_There is no other_

_(There is no other)_

_My Egyptian lover_

_( My Egyptian lover)_

_There is no other_

_(My Egyptian lover)_

_My Egyptian lover)_

_(My Egyptian lover)_

_There is no other_

_(There is no other)_

_My Egyptian Lover!_

"I need to catch my breath now." Cait says looking over everyone, her eyes stop on YuGi. "I knew I could make YuGi blush a nice deep shade of red!"

Atume gets up from his spot and walks over to Kiro. "Kiro your hikari is going to die."

Kiro stands up from her seat, "You are not gonna hurt my hikari!"

From the stage Cait shouts" knock it off" Atume heads back to his seat and Kiro sits back down.

"Our next song is for Marik and Malik. This song is "Not Gonna Get Us" By t.A.T.u," Music starts again.

_Not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us!_

Starting from here, let's make a promise  
You and me, let's just be honest  
We're gonna run, nothing can stop us  
Even the night that falls all around us

Soon there will be laughter and voices  
Beyond the clouds over the mountains  
We'll run away on roads that are empty  
Lights from the airfield shining upon you

Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you  
They're not gonna get us,  
they're not gonna get us  
Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you  
They're not gonna get us,  
they're not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
(Not..)  
They're not gonna get us, gonna get us, gonna get us..  
(Not gonna get us)  
They're not gonna get us (gonna get us, gonna get us!)  
Not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us, gonna get us.  
Not gonna get us  
NOT GONNA GET US, GONNA GET US!  
(Not gonna get us)  
Get Us, get us..  
(Not gonna get us)

Not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us

We'll run away, keep everything simple  
Night will come down, our guardian angel  
We rush ahead, the crossroads are empty  
Our spirits rise, they're not gonna get us

My love for you, always forever  
Just you and me, all else is nothing  
Not going back, not going back there  
They don't understand,  
They don't understand us

Not gonna get us, gonna get us, gonna get us (gonna get.. get us.)  
Not gonna get us (gonna get.. gonna get..)  
Not gonna get us, gonna get us..  
Not gonna get us

Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you  
They're not gonna get us,  
they're not gonna get us  
Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you  
They're not gonna get us,  
they're not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
(Not gonna get us)  
They're not gonna get us, gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
(Not gonna get us)  
Not gonna get us, get us  
Not gonna get us, get us  
Not gonna get us"

At the end of the song both Malik and Malik had smirks on their faces.

"Alright, our next to last song is for our couple who just got together tonight! Let's give it up for Ryou and Bakura!" Around of clapping sounds. Both Bakura and Ryou look scared, pissed, and Ryou's cheeks have a pink tinge to them. "Alright this song is for you two, and it called " Listen To Your Heart" By Roxette. Music starts.

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile.  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.  
You've built a love but that love falls apart.  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark._

Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.  
They're swept away and nothing is what it seems,  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams.

And there are voices  
that want to be heard.  
So much to mention  
but you can't find the words.  
The scent of magic,  
the beauty that's been  
when love was wilder than the wind.

_Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.___

"Alright, all the songs I've done tonight were cover songs. This last one I wrote myself (2) I wrote it for you Kiro. So this one, is from me to you." Music starts has Cait gets ready to sing her last song of the night.

_I never really needed anyone_

_I used to never say I was wrong_

_I spent so many nights_

_Looking for forgiveness_

_In all the wrong places_

_Do you think,_

_You could teach me to fly again?_

_Could you let me love again?_

_Could you take away the tears? No,_

_Do you think you could hold me?_

_Fallen stars, they see no peace_

_Just lay in dirt, forgotten_

_Like me._

_I always felt so empty inside_

_Like I never found the other half of me._

_Will you pull me up?_

_Will you always stay?(Stay)_

_Will you kiss me goodnight?_

_Will you know your my one reason?_

_And will you ever know I love you?_

_I always cried alone_

_I needed to be strong _

_But with you I'm not weak_

_With you I'm never scared_

_With you I'm never alone._

_Fallen stars, they see no peace_

_Just lay in dirt, forgotten_

_Like me._

_I always felt so empty inside_

_Like I never found the other half of me._

Music fades has Cait gets off stage.

Still no point of view

After Cait had said Bakura and Ryou were together, Ryou ran off. Bakura quickly followed, and found him in the rest room. And this is how we find them now.

Ryou's point of view

How could she just say that? The look on Bakura's face. He was so mad, he must think I had some part in this. He'll never even look at me again. I could see it on his face. Someone's out side the door, just leave me alone. Why couldn't they hear my thoughts? I turn around and it's Bakura?!?

"Bakura! I am so sorry, I didn't know they were going to do that." maybe he'll be able to let it go.

"Ryou, no, I'm sorry."

"But, Bakura, why are you sorry?"

He looks at the ground. "I didn't know you'd be this upset. I never should have trusted those two when they said..." Bakura just cuts himself off.

"When they said what?"

"When they said you felt the same." He turns around and heads for the door.

I take hold of his wrist. "Bakura?" I question softly.

He pulls his wrist free. "It's alright Ryou, I understand." He says sadly.

"No, you don't if your just going to walk away from me." I do the most brave thing I have ever done in my whole life. I kiss him. At first he's shocked, but quickly overs come the shock and takes control of the kiss.

My first kiss was just like I had imagined it would be, except for the being in a bath room part. We have to break for air. He is just looking at me now. I hope he doesn't regret the kiss.

"Bakura, I never knew. I was scared you'd hate me."

"Ryou I could never hate you."

"Does this mean we're together?" The floor is very interesting at the moment.

"Yeah, I guess it does. Come on, we should get back to the others." I nod my at going back to the others.

Once we get back to the main room, I notice the dance floor is full. Marik jumps me from behind.

"Did you two get together?" He questions smiling.

"Yes." I smile right back.

"Great, that crazy plan of theirs worked then?"

"Guess it did. But where are they?" Bakura answers and questions

Malik walks over to us, rod in hand. "They left, but not together. I think they're hiding from you two." Malik swings the rod back and forth.

"Give me that!" Marik says garbing the rod.

Malik snickers. "Marik pretty, if you wanted my rod..."

Mailk is cut off as Marik hits over the head with the rod. "Later tonight!"

Me and Bakura start laughing at them. This is going to be a whole new start for me. I couldn't be happier, I've got my friends, and the man I love.

N/A

Yeah there should be one more chap left to this, then I'll wok on the story that starts this one. If your looking for an update on the show must go on, I have it started.

Brad and Venon are main bad guys or will be, Venon is Brad's Yami. I'll go into that in the other story, along with how the yamis got their own bodies and how everyone met and stuff in that story as well.

I really did write myself for my yami in this

I should have said something about the night club, It's the name of the one we use in all our stories.

I have a few reviews to say something too and a few thanks to hand out.

Review from .

Ferris Ulf: Thanks so much for reviewing the 1st chap of this. I think your the best writer on ff. Net and your reading it meant a lot to me.

Shadowrealm818: Thanks so much for reading the 1st chap and reviewing it too. I love your stories.

Tamashiinocaado: Huh, you read it, and reviewed it. I'm not gonna get another fandom. It's fan-fiction for a reason, I don't have to stay with the cannon. I'm not ruining the Yu-Gi-Oh World. It is still close to the cannon anyway, this is sit years after memory world.

I have to give a thank you to Ben! I told you I'd end up updating something because of you. So a big thank you to you sweetie. This update is oddly dedicated to you and two other people, but to you in a big way.

Laurel, for some odd reason, this chap is also dedicated to you and Jordan. Hope you have a happy Valentine's day together. Sorry if I misspelled his name.


End file.
